Sweet Damnation
by M.E. Heartland
Summary: Sexy Romance; Olderward; CEOward; Edward is used to getting what he wants. He's one of the founding members and CEO of My-Clique a highly popular social networking website. She's back - the ultimate forbidden fruit. Isabella has only eight weeks. She wants to experiences as much as she can in that time and loving Edward is at the top of her list.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Damnation**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **Edward...**

* * *

I was going to burn.

There wasn't any doubt.

I was going to burn...

In Hell

Without ice water.

Even knowing I was going to burn, I couldn't give a fuck.

I wanted her.

I wanted her so bad it consumed me.

There she was, with a fuck-me-stupid kind of dress that drew way too much attention to her breasts … and long legs. I growled, putting on my most charming grin as I wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, effectively stopping any young men from approaching her.

"Edward ... Hi, umm, hello," she gasped my name in surprise. I was pleased to see a delighted smile spread across her face.

"Isabella," I murmured, my lips twitching upward at the sound of her name on my lips. I smiled, pleased, as I noted the bracelet she had worn, along with her diamond necklace and earrings. I knew my behavior baffled her as I gently caressed the charms that dangled from her arm. The very same piece of jewelry I had sent to her on her nineteenth birthday. Ever since, I've sent her trinkets, tokens of my affections for birthdays, holidays and occasionally just because I could. I had wondered if she still wore them.

"Is my father here?" She asked politely, a hint of hopefulness in her beautiful brown eyes, as they darted hopefully around the ballroom.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him," I informed her, averting my green eyes to the ice sculptor across the room. I wouldn't be the one to tell her about her father's sexual conquests for the night, or about the Barbie doll twins with whom he had departed. "But I've got to admit Isabella, I'm glad you missed him," I smirked lazily, looking her up and down while keeping my facial expression blank, "he would stroke-the-fuck-out if he saw your pretty little ass in that dress."

My shoulders straightened and my eyes narrowed as she rolled her eyes, not at all bothered by my crass words. "Edward, I already have one overprotective father, I don't need another." She said crisply, her eyes flashing with anger. I wanted to take her over my knee and spank her for her attitude as I groaned silently at the mental imagery. It left me hard and wanting.

I chuckled darkly; hurt flashed in her eyes before she twirled away from me, moving to make her thunderous escape.

I felt my control snap as I took note of her sadness. I firmly gripped her upper arm and led her out onto the abandoned fire escape. I slipped my jacket over her thin shoulders and drew her into my arms to protect her from the cool winds, only to find myself intoxicated by the smell of her shampoo and flowery perfume.

"Fuck," I groaned as I drew in a deep breath, pulling her scent into my lungs, "You're gorgeous, baby," I whispered as I pressed my entire body against hers. Her eyes widened, dilated, and she leaned into me, giving me the permission I had been seeking. My mouth crashed down on hers in a searing, soul-branding kiss. "No. I don't want to be your daddy," I remarked, lowly against her ear, as I bit the lobe playfully before pulling back.

I watched the color blossom across her cheeks as my filthy words registered in her mind, the sexual meaning behind them. I ran my hands up her body. "You, my love, you're my greatest sin, and I'm going to burn," I whispered huskily against the shell of her ear as I trailed a line of smoldering kisses down her jaw until my mouth aligned with hers.

Her touch was scorching; I ran my teeth over her bottom lip - nibbling, causing her to let out a sweet sigh, as she melted against me.

Sweet damnation, the pink, glittery, silky softness of her angelic mouth. I pulled back to catch my breath, or maybe my sanity. "Lord have mercy on my soul," I croaked, taking in her stunned, wide, doe-like eyes.

I chuckled softly when she murmured a playful, "heaven help me." Her eyes wandered over me, this was the first time I had seen her since her disappearing act well over two years ago. I had known for weeks of her return to Seattle. Watching Charlie fret and nest for her arrival had been my recent entertainment.

"Precious, you really need to stop looking at me like that," I warned as I struggled with my control. I fought against the urge to toss her over my shoulder, caveman style and make my way up the penthouse. I was a greedy son of a bitch, and now that I've tasted her, I wouldn't stop. I would strip her naked, tear her clothes off if I had to and bury myself between her thighs. I gritted my teeth as I pictured the way her nipples would pucker and feel in my mouth. I was going to burn for I knew I wouldn't stop I would devour her.

Isabella Swan was the ultimate forbidden fruit; she was Charlie's baby girl. Good Ol' Charlie, who had been my best friend for fifteen years, since my freshman year in college. I had been a lonely, sixteen year-old boy that no one dared to talk to, with no parents, nothing but a steady foster home. Charlie took me under his wing the night he saved my scrawny, nerdy ass from a football player who thought I had been flirting with his girl. Charlie taught me how to throw a baseball, introduced me to girls, to life outside of the library. At sixteen, he had been my hero, my mentor, because, at twenty-four, Charlie seemed to have it all. It wasn't until my sophomore year that I learned he was single-handedly raising Isabella on his inheritance while he went back to school full time, so they'd be able to have a brighter future.

I was twenty when I told Charlie about my idea to create a social networking site, My-Clique. Before I was done explaining my vision, he was writing the check, putting up the cash to get it off the ground. It didn't take long for it to take off and for money to start rolling in. Billionaires by thirty, or in Charlie's case, forty. Everything we did, we backed the other. If one of us wanted to flip houses, hotels, redesign run-down neighborhoods, save underfunded schools, raise awareness for whatever cause that struck us, we did.

I kept him together when Renee stormed back into their lives. They had never finalized their divorce from their short-lived marriage; she got alimony and his daughter. Renee moved the then fourteen-year-old Isabella across the country and promptly placed her in one of the country's best, year-round boarding school.

"How am I looking at you?" She asked thickly, voice layered with lust, her eyes running over me. My sweet little Isabella was blatantly eye fucking me, peeling away the layers of my tux with her eyes.

"Like you want me to fuck you right here, right now, on this very stairway." I growled at the imagery. How could one, pretty little face make me want to take the gamble of a lifetime? Fifteen, nearly sixteen years of friendship and brotherhood – all for one little broad?

Motherfucker!

My eyes snapped to her lips, where her tongue darted out, moistening her bottom pink one. The first thing that sprung to mind was the images of what I wanted her tongue to do to my cock.

I have wanted her since her eighteenth birthday, the night I found her in her father's pool with Jacob Black. That event had made me look up and take notice. Over the course of that summer, I changed how I looked at her, but she was still so much a girl, fresh out of her high school for Christ Sakes. So I had waited, and the next four years passed by quickly. Everything about her had changed since then. Gone was the tomboy bookworm, she's had been replaced by a sophisticated woman.

A coy smile spread across her face, "Well I wouldn't suggest here, too many people with their smartphones." She sighed softly, almost regretfully. I was going to hell. She leaned forward and seized my lips, fiery, sweet, tantalizing hell.

"Isabella," I murmur. "I am a possessive man, a controlling man, I don't share. I do not engage in casual affairs. I am proposing a monogamous relationship, but we will not be traditional nor will it be permanent."

"I can only offer you the summer, eight weeks," Bella whispered calmly, no tears, no disgust, startling me to my core. Hell-fire, she was absolutely hell-fire and damnation and out to burn me, ruin me. "Char –Dad, rented the penthouse across the street at the Carlton for the week. He's insistent that I can't move into my apartment until the decorators are finished." I'm stunned stupid as she placed her key card in my hand and slipped away with a wink. "I hope to see you there, Edward." She giggled, stepping back through the fire exit into the ballroom.

* * *

 **Bella...**

* * *

I kicked off my heels as I stepped through the penthouse elevator. I was giddy and on cloud nine. Edward _Fucking_ Cullen had kissed me, not only kissed me but openly admitted to wanting a sexual relationship with me. I giggled, still wrapped up in the warm buzzy feeling from being so close to him.

He wanted me – a relationship with me.

I had flown home a week earlier than previously anticipated. Originally, I had been coming for an entirely different reason … I would finally tell Dad of my illness; the illness that I had successfully kept hidden from him and the media. It was easy being thousands of miles away from him, the center of the storm. I had claimed, school and boys and friends. Charlie was accepting; he never even questioned, or tried to bribe me into coming home. He wanted me to live my life, wherever I was happiest. Even when I'd call him late at night and end up sniffling into the line. He said he knew I would come home when it was right.

My eyes drifted over the few pictures I had unpacked earlier today. Charlie and me, Edward and me, Edward - Charlie and I. Pictures of friends and places I had been in New York. I smiled at the picture of my doctor and me, taken on my way out of the hospital a few days ago.

 _I let out a shaky breath, as I stared at the results before me. "You mean it Doc?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. "Remission, really?"_

 _Doctor Moore took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes," said the middle-aged doctor with a heavy sigh. "For now, you're cancer free."_

 _"Wait – for now?" I asked, eyes drifting to the tabletop, and I knew what that meant; I hadn't won, yet._

 _"This is just temporary, like last year?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe – possibly not, we can't tell at this time. But this is good news Izzy," Doctor Moore declared giving me nudge with his shoulder. I smiled weakly. "I don't need to see you again for eight weeks, two whole months. We'll do more tests; by then your blood count level will reveal whether or not your remission is looking to be true or just a temporary elevation due to the last blood transfusion."_

 _"Okay," I whispered with tear-filled eyes._

 _Doctor Moore grinned down at me, but I could see the pain behind his smile. "So, I want you to get out of bed, leave this dreary hospital wing, and stop those college classes you hate. I want you to go out and live. Travel, date and have fun. Do all those things I know your, cute-as-a-button self, desires."_

 _"One last adventure, huh?" I laughed, but I knew my doctor could see all the possibilities flashing behind my eyes. There were so many things I wanted to try, to do, to feel, before ... Sex being the top of my list, love and sex with Edward Cullen if I was daydreaming. If, I knew if, this was only a temporary remission, I probably wouldn't survivor the next round of treatments. Sex and love were something I desperately wanted to experience before my time runs out._

 _He squeezed my shoulder softly. "Don't think that way Izzy dear; let's pray for that miracle, yeah?"_

 _I shot him a watery smile._

 _"Miracle. We both know this remission, temporary as it may be, is the real miracle. I want to go a sailing, maybe even - sail a sailor." I giggled; Doctor Moore snickered rolling his eyes heavenward. He had been treating me for nearly two years now, and our relationship was borderline friendly. He knew I was hiding; that I didn't want the world to know, more importantly I didn't want the media to know of my illness. I couldn't confide in my father simply because he'd be honorbound, or some shit to tell my mother. And within twenty minutes of her knowing, she'd have the best news station at her door for the exclusive news._

 _"I'm going to home to Seattle. Swim in the sea, run through the green hills, put my feet in the mud and feel the drizzle on my face once again. I might even try four-wheeling or dirt biking or, or, skydiving."_

 _"Exactly," he said giving my shoulder another squeeze and forking over my discharge papers. "I have a few prescriptions for you and instructions."_

 _"Hit me Doc," I said nodding somberly with a small smile._

 _"Take you vitamins, drink at least one protein shake a day, try to put on some muscle and weight, and for heaven sakes, when you decide to fornicate, be safe." I blushed crimson averting my eyes behind him to the awareness poster. "Don't do anything too crazy, okay?"_

I was home.

I had seven weeks.

Seven weeks of normalcy before I broke my dad's heart.

I was selfish, so fucking selfish that I wanted these seven weeks just to live. I removed my earrings, tossed them onto the counter, and unclipped my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in waves. I ran fingers through it, feeling how much thinner it was. But I had been lucky so far; it was rare but not uncommon for people not to lose all their hair.

I smiled as the elevator dinged. I turned around just in time to see Edward step into the living room area. I knew he went after things he wanted with single-minded determination, drive and passion. He never settled for less than the best. It was something I admired about him.

Every bit of intelligence I had failed me, and I smile like a daft fool. He looked cool and aloof as he moved across the room toward me. I met his green eyes; they seemed to glimmer with impatience and desire. "Bella, are you sure?"

His words snapped me out of whatever daze I seemed to be living in. Edward Cullen, my father's best friend. "I am." He leaned forward, and I pushed back against his hard chest. "But, Edward," guilt washed over me as I realized what Edward was risking. I had unconditional love on my side, but he could lose his best friend, his brother. "My father, he can never know Edward," I was quick to explain. "I'm not ashamed of you, but he'd blow a fuse, then he'd come around and expect wedding bells and grandchildren." I touched his face gently, knowing I couldn't offer him either - not that he wanted those things from me. "I know you; you've had to have given this some thought. He still sees me as pigtails with a popsicle stained smile, learning how to ride my first bicycle."

"We'll be discreet; it should be easy enough. Your new apartment is in my building, a floor below mine." Edward said firmly, his lips twitching as his hands reached forward and tugged me against him.

My arms on their own accord wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to my mouth. "We have to be, he's going to need you," I warned against his mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me, Isabella." He ordered softly against my mouth.

* * *

 **Author Note…**

* * *

Bella 22

Edward is 32

And Charlie 40

 **A big thank you to SunflowerFran for beta'ing.**

Also... I write purely for fun, and let's remember it's free. Anyone wishing for professional standards of writing should go and buy a book. Please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Damnation**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Warning**... This chapter is rated-M.

* * *

 **Edward...**

* * *

"Edward, I…"

"Not another word, Bella." My mouth covered hers, letting her taste the hunger that consumed my soul. Pleasure dragged me under as her tongue caressed mine.

I pulled back, opening my eyes as our lips parted.

"Isabella," I said huskily.

My lips twitched upwards as she let out an annoyed sigh as she cut me off.

"Then what, Edward," She demanded her eyes running up and down my body before settling on my eyes with a seriousness I had never seen before. "Please tell me this isn't where you pull out some kinky contract that we have to discuss at great length. Because if that's the case … I have a vibrator and the elevator is behind you."

I shook my head with a short chuckle. "No." I tugged her back into my arms and held her close, resting my forehead against hers. "I'm going to undress you now, love," I whispered, the endearment slipping past my tongue for a second time tonight. I held back a triumphant smirk as she blinked at me.

I waited, and there it was, the acceptance - the permission, I was seeking. She twirled and lifted up her hair. I slowly slid the zipper down, watching the teeth open to reveal the skin beneath. I was momentarily fascinated by the gown as it fell to the floor.

I ran my eyes up her bare legs until my gaze stopped on the lacy material that covered her. Without words, I carefully unclasped her bra as I smoothed my palms over her shoulders, sliding the delicate fabric from her body. I forced a deep breath as she stood naked and exposed before me. I kissed her shoulder tenderly as her lingerie joined her gown.

"Sin," I groaned in desire as my gaze trailed up her spine.

She turned in my arms and her brown eyes were bright and playful as she took my hand in hers. With a soft tug, she led me up the staircase to her bedroom that overlooked her temporary apartment, clad only in her lacy hiphuggers. I wanted to know what she was thinking as a coy smile spread across her face.

I remained still as her fingers ran up my dress shirt. She undid my bowtie and smirked at me in delight as she watched it fall to the floor. Her confident hands mesmerized me as they made slow work of removing my clothes.

It wasn't long before my nakedness matched hers.

She watched my movements as I crossed the room and placed condoms on the nightstand. I winked at her as I settled on the bed, resting back against the headboard. She smiled when I motioned her closer. My hands rested on her waist as she straddled my lap, a look of wonder fluttered across her face.

"This is real?" She questioned, cupping my face with one hand and running her thumb across my cheekbone.

"I'm real, baby," I grunted, for her broad smile twisted my gut and stole my breath. I leaned forward, pulled by my need to taste her. My left hand tangled itself in her long brown hair as I pulled her into me, my mouth crashing down on hers, taking, claiming her, giving her a whisper of what was to come.

Her hands explored boldly, scratching up my back. As she arched against me, I rolled us over, covering her body with my own. She let out a sweet moan as I continued my assault. "Don't hide yourself, let me see," I requested, ever the gentleman, as I moved her hands from her body. I drank her in … Her curves, her breasts, her nipples, so much to explore.

I felt free.

Hungry.

I took note of the scars that marred her perfect flesh.

I startled myself as I placed a tender kiss to a scab on her chest near her left breast. My eyes caught hers; passion burned like hellfire as I cupped her breast and placed her nipple between my teeth.

She jumped as my hand brushed down her stomach; her skin so soft and smooth seemed to free the demon inside of me. "Fuck, baby," I murmured darkly. She tensed as my finger slipped between her sensitive folds, I stroked the soft flesh and her entire body jerked beautifully as I circled her clit. She was damp and glistening as I slid a finger inside of her.

She let loose a soft gasp of surprise and quivered beneath me. She was unbelievably tight, and I froze.

"Isabella?"

I questioned, halting, barely able to breath. _'Don't be a virgin. Don't be a virgin.'_ I prayed to the gods as I steeled myself to walk away.

"I have …," She murmured embarrassed, as I removed my hand from her body, "It's been a long time," she explained. The blush that spread across her pale skin captivated me and I released a low chuckle as relief washed over my soul.

"Thank God," I grunted against the side of her neck. "Lay back, I'll take care of you," I promised. I took my time preparing her, drinking in her pleasure - which was quickly becoming an addiction.

"That's it, let me hear you," I commanded, as I enjoyed every whimper that I pulled from her.

"Please." She begged, wantonly.

Her eyes dilated as I moved to retrieve the condom. I ripped the wrapper open with my teeth and rolled on the latex with a well-practiced ease. I nudged her legs apart gently and settled between her thighs as I pressed into her tight heat. Her arms wrapped around me as I feasted on her.

As my hips rocked, I watched as my cock slid in and out of her lithe body. I tossed my head back in pleasure as my eyes rolled back as I reined in my control. She was heaven, even if I was going to spend eternity burning for her. Everything inside of me jerked against my control, urging me to leave my mark on her skin.

Her ankles hooked around my waist, and her heels dug into my back deliciously. Her pussy danced around my cock, twisting me closer and closer to the edge of my release. She claimed my soul, my heart and I growled, as my fingers dug into her flesh, hard enough to leave fleeting after marks.

"Please don't stop, Edward, I want you inside me so much," she begged quietly into my ear. I growled, and my fingers moved over her clit, her filthy mouth stroked my flames, "Sweet Jesus..."

"I won't, I can't," I promised her, running my teeth over her collarbone, "do you know how long I've wanted this Bella?" I asked darkly, driving into her. "Too fucking long."

"Oh…" She said, her eyes brightening with lust.

The rhythm was no longer gentle as I pulled her nipple into my mouth. I smiled as she clawed at me. "Shh baby, let go, let go for me," I instructed, watching as she started to come apart. "Who do you belong to love?" I needed to know, as a quiet cry escaped her lips, as she shook her head.

"You, Edward, only you," She confessed as her orgasm rolled through her, and she clung to me as if I was the center of her universe. I swore savagely as I fell after her. I stayed nestled deep inside of her until I started to soften and she whimpered beautifully as I pulled myself reluctantly from her warmth.

I noticed the blood as I rid myself of the used contraceptive. "Fuck," I swore as righteous anger ignited inside of me. I glared harshly over my shoulder at her. "Isabella," I barked, startling her.

Her doe-like eyes widened and filled with guilt.

I slammed my eyes shut and forced myself to breath.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four…_

"Goddamnit," I swore, my stomach soured.

I'm going to hell.

Charlie's baby girl.

I felt stricken.

I had stolen her innocent, devoured it.

"It's not a big deal," she tried to assure, attempting to calm me down. However, it only added fuel to the fire that raged in my soul. I frowned deeply as she moved to stand, covering herself with the stained sheet.

"No, it's not a _big_ deal; it's fucking huge - colossal." I chided her, folding my arms over my chest. "I deflowered you."

* * *

 **Bella...**

* * *

I couldn't help it; it slipped out, started with a soft snicker and burst into a chuckle.

I momentarily forgot Edward's displeasure as he continued to glare at me, not at all amused by my behavior. "Did, you - did you just say?" I asked.

He had, he had said 'deflowered.'

"Isabella!" Edward blustered, bringing an end to my laughter as shame and guilt flooded me.

"Really Ward, it's not that big of a deal." I tried to erase his doubts, but his lip curled up in a snarl at the use of his nickname. I crossed my arms, mirroring his body language. I knew he would have stopped. I knew he would've walked out on some moral high ground. He wouldn't have touched me, kissed me had he known I was a virgin. I wanted eight weeks, eight weeks with the man who held my heart.

"No Bell," I flinched as I heard my nickname roll from his lips so hostilely. I could feel my own panic creeping up. My mind was registering everything that had just transpired between us, and the possible mistake I might have made. "You should have told me, Isabella. I could have hurt you; I wasn't exactly gentle."

"I'm fine; I feel fine, great even." I smiled because it was the truth. The pain had hardly registered; it had been fleeting - minimal. After everything I had been through, I knew real pain. "I didn't want you to stop, I wanted this, Edward." I cringed at the sound of my voice. It had taken on a pleading edge for him to understand.

He yanked a hand through his wild hair that was no longer styled. "Fuck yes, I would have stopped," he gritted out, his right eye twitching as he sucked in a deep breath before releasing it loudly. "Your first time is supposed to mean something, be worth remembering, special - It's a memory that'll be with you for a lifetime."

I forced my eyes not to roll. He was a romantic, a good man - even if he didn't think so.

I stayed silent for a few minutes. I didn't want to scare him off by admitting it had been everything and so much more than I could have possibly wanted.

"Well?" He demanded.

"I wanted this. I wanted you." I stated, motioning between us as he jerked on his trousers. "Or is that what you're really worried about?" I demanded, suddenly angry and hurt. "That since you ' _deflowered_ ' me I'd expect hearts, flowers and I Do's from you." I quirked up a sarcastic eyebrow and he stiffened at my accusation. I knew that if I had more to offer, more time, I would've wanted _I Do's, babies,_ and a lifetime. However, I did not; I could only guarantee the summer. "I didn't think – it was a big of a deal."

"Of course you didn't think." He snapped irritated, yanking on his white undershirt.

I flinched backward, letting the hurt, the anger seep out.

"Jesus, if I had known that my virginity was going to be such a problem maybe I should have gone out and tossed it at the first decent bloke to come along."

I fled to the bathroom, forcing myself to shut the door quietly. I held my tongue to the roof my mouth, stopping myself from sobbing as I waited for the ding of the elevator.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_

* * *

Author Note...

* * *

A big **thank you** to,

 **purpleC305** for Pre-Reading

and **SunflowerFran** for beta' , **review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Damnation**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Edward...**

* * *

I snarled and tugged at my hair as I shuddered under the smug satisfaction I felt: the rightness.

The thought of someone else's hands on her body sent fire through my veins.

I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to calm.

To think.

I had a choice to make.

If I left, this would be over.

I was already feeling things I shouldn't; I've always felt things I shouldn't for one Isabella Swan, my sweet little Bell.

I should leave, I told myself firmly. Yet, I couldn't bring my feet to move towards the elevator. I dropped down on the edge of her bed and rubbed at the back of my neck, I should leave, and I knew that. Had any other woman did what Bella had done; I would've already been gone.

Her words rang in my ears, _"I wanted this. I wanted you,"_ like an angel's voice soothing the hellhound inside of me. I shook my head and let go of the anger.

I was a selfish bastard and I wanted my promised summer.

I waited a few minutes until I felt more clear headed, before moving across the room and rapping twice on the bathroom door. I stepped inside, watching her as she adjusted the shower temperature, the bed sheet puddled at her feet.

"I never want you to mention or suggest another man's hands on your body," I demanded, my tone firm as she turned to look at me with her wide brown eyes. I stepped forward, "it's mine, mine to touch, my to take, to cherish; and mine to discipline."

She shivered from my words; I smirked watching her nipples pebble as arousal flooded her. "Okay."

I reached out and cupped her cheek gently. "If you ever lie to me again, I will bend you over my lap and spank your sweet little ass." I threatened lowly, but the image stirred my cock back to life.

The shower stall was fitted with a bench and enough room for the both of us to move around comfortably. I held back a groan as her hands washed over me, lathering me in the expensive soap the hotel provides its guests.

She wasn't shy nor was she timid, not at all how I imagined she'd be. She was bold, daring with her touch. I grinned, she didn't avert her eyes underneath the harsh fluorescent lights, and she looked me over as if she was the predator and I was her prey.

I found myself smiling as her eyes brightened. They flooding me with the high she intoxicated me with, and I pulled her to me.

My hands ran over her body, now noticing things I hadn't before in the dull lights of her bedroom. I frowned softly. She was smaller than I remembered as if she had lost a considerable amount of weight and muscle mass. Her skin was pale, lacking the soft, sun-kissed tan she had in her youth. She appeared almost sickly, still gorgeous, but as if she was overcoming a recent illness, maybe the flu. She felt almost fragile in my arms.

My worry drifted away as her hands continued their exploration. I moaned softly. It felt as though she was touching me everywhere at once, her mouth, her hands, her body pressed up against mine.

I gnashed my teeth as she sank to her knees gracefully, the sight nearly undid me. I forced myself to breathe as her mouth parted open, only for a brief millisecond did I catch a hint of hesitance in her eyes, before it vanished, replaced with curiosity and lust. I watched, entranced by her pink tongue as it darted out and swiped across her lips, taunting me without mercy.

I let out a startled, "oh...fuck yes," as her warm breath tickled my neglected erection.

Her lips press against my hip, "Is this, okay?" She asked, her eyes darting up to mine, in need of reassurance, as her hand strokes me, once, twice. "Edward?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" I swore, the words torn from me, "please baby," I tried to coax.

"Fuck, Jesus - Love!" I cried out as her mouth engulfed me, her hand pumping just below her lips. I forced myself to remain still, reminding myself of her inexperience as she sucked me in. I let out a ridged breath and released a hiss of pleasure.

"Fuckin' mercy," I breathed deeply, shuddering as she ran her tongue firmly against the underside.

She hummed happily, my gaze locked on her watching as her pupils expanded with lust.

"So damn good baby, never felt anything better," I complimented huskily, what she lacked in skill she made up with enthusiasm.

"Don't stop sweetheart," I pleaded, her mouth was heavenly, and I was partially convinced she was trying to send me to hell with her slow worship. It was as if I could feel the licks of hellfire against my soul as pleasure roared in my ears.

I took a deep breath, pulling her to her feet gently.

"Isabella," I whispered as she stretched beautifully. I rubbed her back as I helped her wash. "Are you okay?" I asked, needing to gauge her reaction to everything.

"I'm wonderful," She sighed, smiling warmly, but I could see exhaustion was tugging at her.

I helped her from the shower, wrapping her in a large towel, before drying off myself. I led her back out to her bed. I don't question myself as she tugged me down onto the bed with her, circling her arms around my waist and curling into me. I knew I should feel out of place, ready to bolt, but I was relaxed and held her to me.

I could tell by her soft sighs and gentle fidgeting that she had a lot on her mind.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, lifting her chin, catching her brown eyes. She moved to pull away from me, so I tightened my hold.

I could see a _'nothing,'_ forming on her lips. I raised an eyebrow, halting the word as she let out a deep sigh as she rethought her answer.

"I'm overthinking," she admitted, her beautiful eyes were watery with trouble. "This is everything and so much more than I ever wanted." She blushed, pale cheeks turning a rosy shade, "I'm already imagining all the times to come," she murmured, running her fingers in circular patterns over my heart. "I'm such a selfish person," she confessed, eyes heavy with guilt. "Charlie and you, but I can't bring myself to regret this. But my Dad - he can't know, ever. He can't lose you, you're his family." She stressed, her eyes were serious with resolve.

"Don't worry about your Dad and me," I ordered softly, wanting to put her fears to rest. "We're big boys and if this ever does get out, I'll handle him. Those are my consequences to bear - don't you worry." I assured her gently, tapping her nose. I grinned as she wrinkled her face and squinted up at me cutely. "Now rest, I'll be gone before you awake."

* * *

 **Bella...**

* * *

I smiled against his chest, letting my eyes drift shut as the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

I woke to his lips on my neck, distracted by slow, wet kisses. I hardly registered that I felt rested, peaceful, "I couldn't help myself," he murmured against the shell of my ear.

I rolled over wrapping my arms around his neck so I could pull him down for a lingering kiss, "morning," I whispered.

"I really should be going," he stressed the words, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I smiled teasingly, "you really should," I agreed, not letting him go.

He chuckled, and I felt warm as I noted his happiness, "you wicked angel."

I blinked up at him, enticingly, "you already showered last night, so you have twenty minutes to spare," I remarked, trailing a hand up his chest. I watched him, as he weighed my words.

"True," he rumbled.

I was sure he was going to ask me if I was sore.

Yet his lips came down upon mine, lazy kisses, soft hands, no urgency, winding me up slowly as I panted against his mouth, hungrily.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he whispered, pulling his mouth away from me before I could convince him another roll in the sheets was needed.

I disguised my whimper with a disgruntled groan, "Edward." I begged, feeling like a junkie in need of another fix.

"Tonight." He promised.

His laughter did nothing for my arousal as I tossed the pillow at his head. He dodged it effortless as he yanked the zipper up on his black dress pants. I smirked to myself as I decided I liked him naked best.

There was only one thing I knew for sure; _breakfast was going to be interesting._

* * *

Author Note...

* * *

A big thank you to,

purpleC305 and SunflowerFran

Please **review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Sweet Damnation**

* * *

 **Edward…**

* * *

Breathe.

Breathe… God-Damn-It.

 _I'm going to burn in hell._

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

Then I pulled in another before I opened the cafe door.

I felt myself cringe as Charlie's laughter reached my ears. But I saw a pleasant smile spread across his face as he listened to the waitress with an inquisitive ear. I stood back and smiled to myself. While Charlie occasionally dabbled in a one-night stand or two, he was genuinely a kind, charitable man with a curiosity for others.

"Over here," Charlie announced spotting me, "how'd the rest of the night go?" He asked inquisitively as I joined him at the table.

My eyes widened slightly at the question, "it went well," I said evasively, smirking at the smoothness, the casualness of my voice. I sipped the coffee I now clutched in my right hand, as I forced myself to regroup, the thoughts of my face buried between his daughter's legs just hours before rendering me speechless. _Yes, Charlie, it was mindblowing._

Charlie cocked his head to the side as our conversation fizzled **.** I nearly groaned, realizing this was where I was supposed to ask Charlie how his night went, but the question sat uncomfortably on the tip of my tongue.

"Dad," Bella grinned, interrupting us, I let out a sigh of relief as Charlie turned his attention away from me and focused on his daughter. He stood and embraced her.

Fuck… Did she own anything un-fuckable? I pulled my eyes away from her creamy legs, It wouldn't do to get caught eye-fucking his daughter. I frowned; her paleness was, if possible, even more noticeable in the sunlight.

"It's wonderful to see you, sweetheart." Charlie pulled back, so he could look her over once more. "You look incredible, I can't believe how much you've grown," he stated, he turned to me, "I can't deny it any longer Edward, my sweet girl is a woman now."

My head jerked upwards to meet his eyes. I could almost feel the fires of hell licking at my soul as I took a deep breath, "Yeah Charlie, she's a woman now," I responded, my pupils dilated as I caught her eyes and give her a provocative wink, images of the night before flashing behind my eyelids.

 _Woman indeed._

She chuckled quietly, her skin flushing beautifully as she caught my words, "it's great to be home," she said, gracefully taking the chair between her father and me.

I kept my hands on my coffee up and off her thigh.

The meal itself was pleasant; I listened as she carried most of the conversation in between bites of smothered biscuits and sausage. She spoke of school, her good friends, followed by telling us a few silly anecdotes regarding their escapades.

"And have you settled on a major?" Charlie finally asked and I brought my eyes up to focus on hers, curious of her answer.

I raised an eyebrow as she cleared her throat and tucked a strand of her hair behind her right ear, "no actually, I'm thinking of taking a gap year to figure that out."

"A gap year?" Charlie frowned, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yes," she nodded sharply, decisively, "I'm sorry Dad, I just don't know what my future holds and I can't commit to anything." Her words made me pause; they seemed deeper than just a confused girl who didn't know what she wanted.

"What will you do with your year?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"I don't know," she admitted softly, licking her pink lips, "I might travel, see the world. Visit the places I've studied."

"We travel frequently; you could come and work for me." I offered. Charlie perked up at the offer, intrigued; almost satisfied by the proposal. "Your father is always badgering me about hiring a new assistant."

* * *

 **Bella** …

* * *

I swallowed feeling the burn of my latte as I set the cup down gently.

Edward grinned charmingly at me, enticingly.

I did my best to return his smile, the prospect of spending large quantities of time with Edward thrilled me. However, I had so many other things I wanted to experiences that I nearly shuddered at the thought of spending most of my summer stuck in a nine to five routine. "Thank you for the offer Edward but I'm not sure."

He nodded frowning, my stomach clenched as I tried to gauge his disappointment at my refusal.

"Edward, where are you headed off to next, London or Sydney?" My father asked, turning the conversation away from me, but I wasn't a fool I knew what he was doing.

"Australia, I have a two-day meeting scheduled with a four-night stay booked in Sydney," He replied, "The hotel is positioned on the edge of the harbor, the balcony of my room has a stunning view of the Opera House, which I'll be visiting this time."

My eyes darted up to Edward's green orbs and I found myself regretting my hesitation. As if he sensed my weakness, he pounced, "I was hoping to visit France, Italy, and London this summer as well, but we'll have to see." He trailed off and I swallowed, glancing away from his heated eyes, his proposal clear.

I let out a slow breath, a dreamy smile spreading across my face as I pictured myself traveling. Not just traveling, but traveling with Edward to exotic locations, dining in romantic countries. The man knew how to capture my wanderlust.

"Think about it and let me know," he said, his voice dipping into sensual tones, I flushed.

He cleared his throat and smirked, "I'll see you at the office, Chars."

My eyes followed him as he left.

…

I glanced around my apartment with a grin, "it's perfect, are you sure I can't move in today?" I teased, pleased to hear my father's chuckle.

"I'm sure, your furniture and appliances will be here Monday," He explained as I nodded noting the air still smelled faintly of fresh paint.

"I'm going to stay and decorate for a little while," I state noticing my father checking his text messages once more. "My hotel is across the road, where I plan to order room service and catch a movie," I added, so he wouldn't feel guilty leaving.

"Right of course," Dad nodded, giving me a side hug. "Think the job offer over, sweetheart; it would be great for your resume and a safe way to travel. I'd feel better knowing you were with someone I trust.

I blinked, at a loss for words.

"Isabelle?"

"I will, I promise," I kissed his cheek showing him to the door, my grin turned teasingly as we made it to the elevator, "enjoy your date, Dad," I chuckled at his startled expression.

"I ... how …" He was cut off as the elevator door closed.

…

The afternoon was spent shopping and unpacking my knickknacks, pictures, trinkets. I unrolled rugs, hung up curtains, set up lamps, even without the majority of the furniture the space was already starting to feel like home.

"One room down," I murmured to myself touching my new shower curtain, taking in my finished bathroom with pride.

I checked the security pad next to the front door before opening it, "Hey," I grinned.

"May I come in?" He smirked, stepping into my personal space, shutting the door with his foot as his mouth caught mine in a searing kiss.

My body melted into his as our kiss lingered.

I glanced down when he pressed a key into my hand as he pulled away.

"What this?"

"For nights when I want to meet up at my place," he explained simply, so self-assured, his hands stroking my hips gently.

I let out a surprised laugh as he nudged us to the floor; the new carpet was soft against my skin. "I'm too impatient to go upstairs," he grunted, pressing his body into mine as he nipped my ear before pulling it gently between his teeth.

I gasped as his hand slipped into my panties. I clutched him as he teased me, picking up where we had left off this morning as his thumb slid upwards over my clit in a circular motion before inserting first one, then two fingers deep inside my slick, heated center.

I panted, writhing, as he eased down my body stripping me bare.

His lips moved over my skin, suckling each nipple slowly before lowering his mouth to my pussy, his fingers tightened on my thighs as I bucked upwards into his mouth as he took a long, slow lick.

My eyes slammed shut, I felt wired and alive, in desperate need for more - everything.

He stilled, his eye bright with desire as he caught my gaze, "the taste of you, love…heaven and hell." He groaned.

"Please," I murmured, "more," I moaned out, full of want as he continued spinning me around and around, making me reach new heights.

"Shh ... baby, I'll give you what you need," he promised, his eyes were twinkling with mischief, "come to Sydney with me, love, say you'll come and you will."

"Edward?" I groaned as he stilled his fingers.

"Join me," he murmured, adjusting us so he was settled between my legs, running the head of his cock over my wet lips, "say you'll join me."

* * *

 **Author Note...**

* * *

A big thank you to, **purpleC305** and **SunflowerFran**.

 **Thank you** for reading and reviewing **!**


End file.
